Spring Cleaning
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Slash, PWP, Oneshot. Edgeworth, helping Phoenix with spring cleaning, finds Wright's old college outfit. He gets jealous. Wright should be making it up to him; so why did it end up with Miles' hands tied behind his back?


**Spring Cleaning**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Phoenix Wright and relating characters. Just a big fan of the games.

**Warning: **Yaoi – malexmale. (Very!) slight bondage. Don't read if you can't take it.

**Spoilers: **Some reference to PW: Trials and Tribulations Ch1 and PW: Ace Attorney Ch5.

**A/N: **Whoot! First PW/ME fiction. I enjoyed writing it so much! Hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think.

**Summary: **Edgeworth, helping Phoenix with spring cleaning, finds something that gets him riled up. For all intents and purposes, Wright should be making it up to him; so why did it end up the other way around?

~o~o~o~

Grey eyes glared at the horrid article of clothing he had in his hands. People always said that the demon prosecutor's glare was enough to cause anything to self-combust, but it was only at this time that said prosecutor wished it were true.

In his hands he held a garish bright pink sweater with a hideously large heart and an almost radioactive yellow P in the centre; one of his finds while helping his childhood friend with spring cleaning. He already prepared his mental well-being before stepping into Phoenix's apartment to find some odd items left lying about the place (after all, just look at his office) but this…he wasn't expecting this.

He briefly remembered Mia mentioning the tragic apparel when Maya was channelling her dead sister once, but his recollection was all a haze thanks to the pounding in his ears and the blur of his vision caused by the mere sight of the _'thing'_. He had to take the time to remind himself that it merely offended his sense of style, not necessarily because he was jealous that his lover would hold on to something from a previous relationship.

Gripping the material tight, he wondered how much it would take to rip it right in half. He could probably get away with using it as a cleaning cloth, make it filthy enough to pass as some old tattered dirt rag but that meant he'd have to shine his shoes with it to make the sweater remotely unrecognizable. He would never dream of subjecting his Italians to such harsh treatment.

He let out a low growl, expanding the shirt further before realizing he's got a bit of a way to go before it tore at the seams – the fabric was stretchable.

"All right there, Miles?"

Edgeworth whipped around so fast he could have sworn he heard the air around him snap. Keeping the shirt out of Phoenix's view, he raised his 'caught with a hand in the cookie jar' eyes at the man standing by the entrance of the room. Those blue eyes looked on with concern, wondering what could have caused the usually composed prosecutor to react so oddly to his call.

They stared at each other in silence; Miles, crouched on the wooden floor with the offensive shirt hidden behind him, tense as he tried to figure out how to answer the question – if he should still endeavour to at all.

A small playful smirk finally broke out on Wright's lips as he casually leaned against the doorframe, arms crossing in front of him. The prosecutor had to swallow to compose himself – Damn Phoenix and his rolled up dress shirt sleeves.

"What'cha got there, Miles?"

Keeping their gazes locked, Edgeworth answered something that on hindsight can only be termed as unintelligible gibberish.

"Really…" The attorney answered softly, as if humouring the flustered prosecutor, before finally pushing off the frame and walking (or perhaps it was a saunter?) towards the other man.

Miles instinctively backed up as Phoenix advanced, until he was stopped by the hard feel of the cabinet behind him. He was sitting down now, sandwiching a hand and the shirt where his back rested against the wooden frame. His free hand came up to run over the exposed collar of the other man when the attorney was close enough to touch.

Kneeling in front of Miles, Wright ran a hand through the light coloured hair, massaging the scalp gently to put the bristling prosecutor at ease. A shiver ran down Edgeworth's spine and his eyelids fluttered to a close, his body so used to the attention and anticipating what else the brunette was planning.

He could sense him now, Phoenix was so close. Miles leaned forward; with the warmth as his guide, he tried to feel for the tender lips he adored kissing so much. It was also from those same lips that he heard the words, 'Oh so this is where it went', uttered.

His grey eyes flew open, glowering at his rival lawyer who, at this moment seemed to have lost interest in Edgeworth and was instead reaching behind him to grab the wretched outfit.

"You were looking for it?" Wright was a bit taken aback by the bite in Miles' voice. The attorney pulled back a little, one hand holding onto a part of the sweater while Edgeworth kept his hold on it too.

"Is…there a problem, Miles?"

"No, why should there be any problems, Wright?" The prosecutor was not going to say he was jealous because he damned well wasn't.

"Well, for one, you only call me by my last name if something's bothering you… Is there?" Phoenix prodded further, blue eyes staring deep into Miles' grey ones.

The prosecutor glared back at the man. Take a hint already, Wright. "I don't know. You tell me." Phoenix always got the truth by pressing the witnesses further; it wasn't going to work that easily on Edgeworth though, he was wise to the attorney's tricks by now.

Phoenix tugged on the shirt, feeling an opposing force against it as Edgeworth jerked on the cloth too.

Wright broke eye contact and looked at the sweater between them. Running his fingers over the fabric once, it reminded him of the feel of the cloth – it was as smooth as ever. His hand released the shirt, letting it fall over his lover's arm. "Really Miles, if you wanted to wear it that badly-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Miles growled out, gripping hard on the fabric enough to let his sentiment known. Blue eyes returned to look at the prosecutor, who was now obviously seething.

"…All right…So why won't you let go?"

"I should be asking you that very same question, Wright."

It took a while for Phoenix to sort through what his childhood friend said; in his thoughts raced the question of how Edgeworth knew the history behind the attire and if Miles knew just how he felt about it.

Of course, years of dealing with Miles never really made one smarter, just bolder – at least in Phoenix's case.

"Ah, so you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" Miles slammed his free hand down on the floor board between them. "Is there anything that should warrant my jealousy?"

"Mmmm... Miles, have I ever told you how delicious you look when you're angry?" Phoenix's statement came out almost like a purr as he leaned forward, pressing the man back against the cabinet once more. Bolder – 2, Smarter – 0.

"Wha-Phoenix! Don't change the subje-." His protests were cut off as those lips he was yearning for only moments before came down on his own, trying to make him more pliant to Wright's caresses.

Edgeworth struggled against the other lawyer, pushing and shoving as he tried to get Wright to stop; he could have won if he really wanted the attorney off him. A soft moan was swallowed up by the attorney's tender kisses which never failed in making Miles melt and mewl in a matter in seconds. If Wright was planning on making it up to him this way, he was sure as hell going to make Phoenix work for it.

That was the plan, until the defence lawyer slipped a tongue into the lavender wearing man's warm mouth. The prosecutor's hands reached up behind Phoenix, locking him in an embrace as Miles tried to bring them closer. He felt their teeth clank together and yelped softly because of the pain but that soon changed to sounds of pleasure as Phoenix soothed the prosecutor by licking the pearly whites tenderly with his talented tongue. Miles responded in kind, sucking on the smooth muscle before pushing his tongue against Wright's.

The slippery feel of Wright's tongue against his made him crave the other man more, knowing that Phoenix had more than a couple of tricks he could do with that very same tongue. Their lips moved in motion, trying to gain more access into the other, trying to devour more of the other as if it were possible.

Chests now touching, Miles ran his hand through the spiky locks of the defence attorney, gripping tight as he asked for more from the passionate kiss. Phoenix responded by running his own hands over the prosecutor's taut and sensitively heightened body, running a finger over the other man's chest to elicit yet another delighted moan.

Edgeworth had to break the kiss because he was running out of breath, but more importantly that thing that Phoenix was doing to his left nipple was driving him mad. A chuckle left the attorney's lips before those same ones latched on to Edgeworth's neck, a sort of apology for being amused by Miles' reaction. The light haired male growled and gripped Phoenix's hair tighter, showing that he did not approve of the laugh; that was until Phoenix's other hand came down the front of the prosecutor's pants and started rubbing the growing bulge there.

A loud gasp echoed in the room as Phoenix continued to use both hands and his mouth to assault the positively aroused prosecutor.

"Tsk…Phoe..nix.." Miles called out, almost breathless as he raised his hips to get the brunette to do more. He wriggled in the other man's caresses, his hands now trying to hold on to any part of Phoenix he could reach.

"Yes, Miles?" The prosecutor cursed softly; trying to be coy are you, Wright? "Need help with anything?"

Grey eyes glared blearily up at the other man but it did not convey the same effect as they usually held in court, mainly because he was practically being tortured by the gentle movements of the other's hands.

"Mmm…mfph." Edgeworth bit his lip to stop the treacherous noises that were freely coming from him. He was arching up to Phoenix now, silently asking the man to do more. Turning his grey eyes to lock with Phoenix's blue, Edgeworth had to swallow the lump in his throat; there was something there – Miles could only guess it was mischief. Wright was planning something and if the prosecutor wanted any sort of release, he was going to have to go along with it whether he liked to or not.

~o~o~o~

Tying the final knot on the reddish-pink scarf around Miles' wrists, Phoenix walked around the man to admire the view from the front.

On the floor knelt Miles 'Demon Prosecutor' Edgeworth, hands bound behind him with the pink scarf that Wright always paired with the revolting sweater during his university years. As if being restrained wasn't embarrassing enough, he was also wearing the said revolting pink sweater and only that sweater.

The prosecutor tried testing the knot by tugging at it but Phoenix tied it pretty well, it didn't give an inch. Flushed crimson by the situation, it did nothing to quell the erection barely peeking beneath the hem of the pink garment; in fact the humiliation seemed to make Edgeworth more acute to the sensations he felt. The prosecutor had to steady his breathing before he could speak; it didn't help that every time he took a breath, the cloth just barely rubbed against his sensitive member, making him closer to losing his mind with every brush.

"Phoenix, I swear if this is some sort of prank..." He breathed out, irritation lacing his words slightly. His eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back to the defence lawyer.

"Miles!" The blue eyes widened in mock insult. "You know I never pull pranks."

Grabbing a chair, he brought it close to Edgeworth before taking a seat right in front of the prosecutor. "At least not in such serious situations like this." He grinned and crossed his arms, raking his eyes over the bound man and stopping just as his blue orbs landed on the hard and tempting length of the other; admiring how the pale skin contrasted against the darker pink fabric.

"I have to say Miles, this look suits you." He returned his eyes to stare into grey ones once more, best not to scare Miles by staring too much; there was plenty of time for that later.

Wright tilted his head when he realised how the other had grown silent; he was worried for a moment before he saw the fight in Edgeworth's eyes. Yes, that was his demon prosecutor – fighting till the end. It made taming him all the more sweet.

Breaking out in a grin, he beckoned for the scantily clad man to come closer.

Edgeworth obeyed but he didn't look happy. He knelt between Phoenix's spread legs, glaring up at the other lawyer. Phoenix bent down, running his thumb over the frown that was on Miles' lips, trying to soothe him slightly before he planted a gentle kiss. Miles was hesitant for a moment, unsure as to what Wright was really playing at but he closed his eyes and opened his mouth when the man asked for it.

The kiss wasn't as heated as the one they previously shared; it was shorter too, Phoenix pulling away once Edgeworth was finally getting into it.

"Tease." The prosecutor said with a deep blush and a glare, but given the current situation, it had no affect on the defence attorney at all. Said attorney only smirked and leaned back, moving his hips closer to the edge of the chair.

"Get to work then, Miles...that is if you want any relief in the near future." The statement was accentuated by a brief and light caress of the prosecutor's exposed member with Phoenix's socked foot.

Edgeworth's breath hitched at the sensation, anger and embarrassment rising within him but unable to do anything about it.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Wright." He let out a growl, but readied to service the man as he bent his head down.

"Mmm.. Just make sure you don't bite." The confident defence lawyer said as he reached down to undo his pants button. "See, I'm nice enough to help you out." He returned to his relaxed stance and didn't bother pulling the zipper down, knowing Miles could at least handle that much.

The male on the ground scowled but said nothing else, leaning towards Phoenix's crotch and with a little struggling on his part, he managed to grab the pull tab and slowly slide the zipper open. Wright sat quietly, letting Miles do things at his own pace. He quelled a moan that wanted to come out when Edgeworth's nose brushed against his underwear that housed a quickly hardening member. It wouldn't do to lose himself to sensation just yet.

Miles' grey eyes turned upwards to stare at Phoenix as pale lips opened to let the tongue out. Keeping eye contact to see each expression on Wright's face, the prosecutor licked the cotton fabric, getting it wet with his saliva. The slight twitch that barely appeared on the man's lips was his reward, a sign that Wright was starting to feel it too.

Having no time to stop and pat himself on the back, Miles continued to lick, suck and kiss on the bulge, making the piece of cloth take on a darker colour and cling to the other man's skin. He took the growing heat and gentle pulsing beneath his lips to mean that Phoenix was enjoying it, even if the man did nothing to show it.

Closing his eyes, Miles tilted his head to try and grasp the length sideways with his mouth; he continued to run his tongue over the bottom side of it and he licked up to where he felt the tip was under the fabric. He could taste Phoenix now, the salty pre-cum seeping and mingling with the trail he left. He could also smell the other, the musky scent of the man coming through the material and mixing with his breath.

Giving a final kiss to the top of the erection, Miles crept closer and lifted himself to be able to reach the garter of the garment, tugging at it and hoping Phoenix got the hint. Taking some pity on the man, Wright got up and pushed his trousers and drawers down to his ankles. Settling back into position, Miles licked his lips as he eyed the treat in front of him.

Before he returned to the job at hand, Phoenix had tilted Edgeworth's head back and gave him another warm kiss, riling the man up more – not that any more coaxing was necessary but Wright liked kissing the prosecutor's soft lips. Running his fingers through the lavender locks, Phoenix pulled away and gently guided the head down on his erect shaft, letting Miles take it in slowly.

Edgeworth needed to lift himself a little bit to take the length into his mouth, he did so slowly, calming himself as he let the member slide down his tongue and deeper into his throat. Phoenix didn't rush him, letting Miles take as much time as he needed, not wanting to hurt him by forcing the other's head down.

Once Miles had taken the entire length in, he calmed his gag reflex by regulating his breathing; every intake of air was mingled with the scent of the other man – it reminded him that this was Wright and even with no control over the situation, the other party wasn't going to hurt him. He gently massaged the side of the length where his tongue touched, giving it a gentle but firm caress before pulling his head back. He slipped the member out of his mouth, his tongue falling behind as it licked the tip, and went around the head, passing the small slit opening briefly.

Edgeworth allowed himself a small smirk when he sensed Wright stopped breathing when he did that. He gazed up at the lawyer who was looking rather flushed because of the act, the thin line of Wright's mouth was a sign that he was barely trying to restrain himself. Taking no prisoners, Miles returned his attention to the erect shaft, his tongue drawing a zig-zag pattern as he moved downwards. His lips kissed the twin sacs before taking half of the pair into his mouth. He sucked on it, hallowing his cheeks as he tasted the other man. His nose was rubbing against the underside of Phoenix's length, adding stimulus to the sensations provided by his tongue.

He felt Phoenix's thumb run over his cheek in a light caress, before the other shifted in his seat. He pulled away just as Wright was leaning down to him, unsure of what the other man was planning.

"Don't stop." The attorney whispered into the pale ear, guiding the head back down. Wright's other hand traced down the taut neck of the prosecutor, down the pink sleeved arm and trailing a teasing line over the exposed thigh. The back of his hand and fingers brushed lightly over Edgeworth's inner thigh before finally taking hold of the neglected shaft between the man's legs.

Taken by surprise, Miles let go of the other man's length to gasp, shutting his eyes tight as the deft movements teased him by pleasing him in ways only Wright knew how. The gentle pressure the lawyer would apply to the underside of his cock, or the way the fingers squeezed and massaged his organ made him pliant in the man's hand.

"I said 'don't stop', Miles." Phoenix reminded as he whispered in a more assertive and confident tone. The hand that cradled the man's head nudged him back to the task, Edgeworth opening his mouth to take on Wright's shaft once more. Miles had to control himself from wriggling in the other man's hands because he was unable to service the Phoenix properly due to the distraction.

"You're doing a horrible job." The amusement in Phoenix's voice did nothing to stop Edgeworth from enjoying more of the sensations. He had completely given up trying to make Wright feel it as much as he was because it was obvious he had a lot of catching up to do. He instead focused on rubbing his groin against the man's warm hand and getting closer to climax.

A soft 'tsk' came from the man above and the actions stopped; Edgeworth let out a pained moan when Wright did that, opening and glaring with grey eyes at the attorney whose face was inches away.

"It's obvious we're not getting anywhere," Wright said, sitting back up but pulling Miles along with him. "So let's try something else."

The prosecutor was placed on the man's lap, their members touching lightly. Miles looked down on it and, with a bold move, tried to rub them together to get some sort of sensation running over his shaft once more.

"Ah, don't be sly, Miles." Wright grabbed the pale slender hips to keep the man in place; Edgeworth could only curse softly in retaliation.

Once he made sure Edgeworth wasn't going anywhere, Phoenix reached for a bottle conveniently located on a nearby box and popped the cap off. He brought Edgeworth down for another kiss as he moved his hand behind the man, squirting some of the cool gel on his fingers before making his way towards the opening.

Reacting to the cold sensation, Miles wriggled on Wright's lap, arching forward and up. He shivered from the contrast of temperature of the nippy feeling from behind and the warmth that was coming from the attorney in front. The light haired man leaned his head on the other's shoulders, moaning softly as Wright's fingers moved in and out then around to get him ready. Miles was panting as he managed to get some friction between his cock and Phoenix's while the man was busy preparing him.

"I always thought you had more patience than this." The man holding Edgeworth whispered as he nibbled the exposed ear. The prosecutor didn't have it in him to say anything other than to beg if that was what Phoenix wanted to get things going.

Placing his hands back on Edgeworth's hips, Wright repositioned the man closer to his knees and ignored the protests by the other man. He placated the other by running a hand down the man's spine, stopping short of Miles' tailbone. Taking the bound hands, Wright squirted some of the lube on the pale fingers.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked, pulling his head away from where it was resting.

Phoenix didn't answer, only guiding the fingers to the entrance and pushed them in. Miles' eyes widened and his mouth made an O-shape as he felt his own digit slip in. He clenched his teeth and clamped down on his own finger but the sensation was odd, not being used to feeling it done this way. He bent his head down, taking deep ragged breaths as Phoenix continued to push his finger deeper. He gave a low moan once his entrance had swallowed his finger to the knuckle.

He was keenly aware that Wright was squirting some lube out again before he saw the other man's hand pass between them. He swallowed, watching and anticipating as Wright took hold of his own member and proceeded to get it ready. Edgeworth lifted his head once more and placed soft, light kisses down the man's jaw and neck to encourage him to go faster. He even wriggled his hips to make his sentiment known.

As Phoenix continued to prepare himself, Edgeworth felt another prodding sensation behind him, realising that the defence attorney's other finger was joining his within him. The invasion of the other's finger increased the pressure he was feeling, stretching him further and making Edgeworth clamp down on both fingers, tense and twitching with desire. It didn't help that Phoenix was taking his time to prep himself, brushing the back of his hand against Miles' strained erection ever so slightly as he moved his hand up and down.

Miles had his head thrown back now, letting Wright be the one to plant the gentle kisses over his throat and collar. "Wright…" Edgeworth spoke softly, eyes closed and body now completely docile in Phoenix' arms.

Deeming the man to be ready, Phoenix stopped what he was doing and pulled both his hand and Edgeworth's out of the other man. The prosecutor gave a low moan, leaning forward when he knew Wright was ready to move on.

Gripping the pink sweater, Phoenix cleaned his hands of the slimy glop before taking Edgeworth's hips once more. He had the man stand up and position above the lubed member, looking into the grey eyes that reflected nothing but trust for the defence attorney.

With a small smile, Phoenix manoeuvred the prosecutor back down to his lap. Miles bit his bottom lip as he felt the head of the man's shaft press against his entrance; willing himself to relax, Miles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once Wright had pushed past the tight right.

Wright continued to lead the man down, making Edgeworth lose his mind at the sensation of being filled. Once he was firmly secured to the base, Wright moved the man's hips in a circular pattern once to make sure Miles was still with him. The gasp and the sudden clamping of the tight opening from the lighter skinned man told him that the prosecutor was ready for more.

Caressing the pair of soft ass cheeks, Wright lifted Edgeworth up and brought him back down, setting a slow pace for the man to imitate. Miles got the hint and with a few thrusts, he was initiating the movements on his own.

"Phoe…nix.. hands." Miles panted, resting his head once more on the man's shoulder. He moaned as he pushed his hips closer to Phoenix, trying to rub his own erection against Wright's well pressed dress shirt.

One of Wright's hands moved to undo the knot he made with the scarf; a few tugs and it came loose enough for Miles to pull his hands free and then wind them around Phoenix's neck. Running his fingers through the black spikes, Miles tugged on them gently before he got the proper balance needed to dictate how the interval of thrusting went.

Using his feet which were firmly planted on the ground, as well as his hold on Phoenix to keep himself from falling forward, Miles sped up the movements, letting his voice ring through the room and not caring – Wright didn't seem to mind, if the gaze in those blue eyes said anything.

Undulating his hips once, Miles came down on Phoenix's shaft at just the right spot, causing him to arch up and gasp aloud.

"There." Miles spoke, breathless and with his eyes closed as he clamped down hard on the shaft inside him. Phoenix gave a soft hum, letting his hands slide beneath the pink fabric and teased both hardened nubs which were ignored for the duration of their meeting.

Edgeworth continued moving up and down by himself, extracting one hand from the other's hair to grasp his own weeping erection. He timed the movement of his hips with the motions of his wrist to double the sensation he felt, making sure to hit the right spot each time he came down, as well as stimulating Wright's member by contracting his inner walls as he shifted.

One of Phoenix's hands left Miles' nipple to join the other's hand in pleasing the prosecutor, touching him by the twin sacs or the tip of the man's length, leaving the general part of the shaft for Miles to satisfy on his own.

With a final stroke, Edgeworth felt his peak approaching and by arching up and stopping his hand movements, Phoenix got the signal loud and clear. Wright wound his arm around the other's torso then took the man's shaft into his own hand and continued to stroke the man, letting Miles to continue riding the waves of delight.

Edgeworth came with a soft moan and an exhaled breath, spilling his seed and smearing the pink sweater with flecks of white while most of it dribbled down his length and onto Phoenix's hand which continued to fondle the slowly wilting member.

Edgeworth then also became aware that his insides were filled with something warm and wet; contracting his opening made him uncomfortable and he winced a bit as Wright pulled him up and off. He felt the substance within slowly slide out, trickling down his thighs and to the floor. He looked at Wright, still looking as calm as ever. He sighed and pulled himself close to the defence attorney in a tight hug.

~o~o~o~

Lying down on the clean sheets, Edgeworth let himself enjoy the afterglow as he sprawled over the bed. He had finished taking a shower and was just waiting for Phoenix to come out from the bathroom.

As if answering Miles' call, Wright walked out with only his grey sweatpants on, towel drying his hair with one hand and holding the still offensively pink sweater in the other.

"You know.. I'm tempted to hold on to this." He said with a coy smile. Miles lifted his head up, ready to pounce on Wright.

"I think I'll put it up on a frame, place it in my office like you did with your suit."

Phoenix's smile broke into a full grin. "I'll even keep the stains on, as a reminder and for good luck. I do wonder what the person framing it would say if I –."

Wright didn't get to finish the sentence as he was too busy ducking to avoid being hit by a pillow.

End

~o~o~o~

That was long!

Let me know if it did it for you or not.


End file.
